


amantes — amentes

by integalactic_jerk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Angst, Brother/Brother Incest, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Out of Character, Serial Killers, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/integalactic_jerk/pseuds/integalactic_jerk
Summary: Михаилу, в сущности, плевать на тех, кто умер. Единственное, что он чувствует, – это раздражение, потому что Люцифер снова его обыграл. Пряча в кобуру пистолет, он медленно спускается на площадку, где развернулось побоище.
Relationships: Lucifer/Michael (Supernatural)
Kudos: 7





	amantes — amentes

— А ты неплох, — Люцифер давится кровью, но продолжает улыбаться. Кажется, у него откололся кусок зуба — во рту неприятное крошево. Хотя, может, это дорожная пыль. На его горле сжимаются руки, и Люцифер издает неприятный хрипящий звук.

— Ты тоже, — Михаилу удобнее в сидячей позиции сплюнуть куда-то в сторону — не в лицо, и ладно. Он, в отличие от Люцифера, не улыбается, сосредоточенно глядя в лицо лежащего под ним убийцы.

— Отец, — Люцифер делает паузу; приходится сглотнуть. Мерзко до ужаса. К горлу подкатывает тошнота, — неплохо постарался над тобой.

Он с упоением смотрит на то, как на скулах брата выступают желваки. Попал в самую точку. Он даже почти не жалеет, когда хватка на его горле становится сильнее — Михаила всегда было приятно выводить из себя.

— И где же папочка сейчас? Больше не хочет тебя учить, — продолжает Люцифер, незаметно проводя свободной рукой по бедру. Где-то тут должен быть складной нож. Глаза Михаила темнеют от злости. — Разочаровался в любимом сыне? — Люцифер улыбается шире, нащупав нож. — _Снова?_

Михаил слишком поздно замечает движение, и в следующую секунду из его голени уже торчит загнанный по рукоять нож.

— Сукин ты сын! — хватка слабеет, и Люцифер пользуется этим, чтобы сбросить с себя брата, попутно выдернув из его ноги нож, и нанести еще один удар, рассекая предплечье. Михаил шипит, и Люцифер, не давая опомнится, прижимает его лицом к земле.

— Знаешь, братишка, — Люцифер никак не реагирует на попытки Михаила вырваться, и наконец-то сплевывает кровь вместе с крошевом зубов; _чувство прекрасное,_ — встреться мы при других обстоятельствах, — он замечает попытку Михаила просунуть правую руку под живот — очевидно, там у него еще осталось какое-то оружие, — и, прижав ботинком к земле запястье левой, перехватывает правую за предплечье и локоть, — я бы, может, даже пригласил тебя на чашку чая по старой дружбе. Но, вижу, — он как будто примеряется. Решает ухватить повыше локтя, — ты совершенно не нацелен на сотрудничество, — и резко дергает на себя.

Раздается хруст, потом еще один — в целях безопасности Люцифер решает сломать еще и запястье, — и Михаил глухо стонет, прикусывая воротник куртки. Поднимаясь, Люцифер чуть сильнее опирается на левую ногу, и ломает еще пару пястных костей на прижатой левой руке. Пора выбираться.

Его машина улетела в кювет, когда Михаил подрезал его на трассе, поэтому сегодня Люцифер планирует снова позаимствовать чужой автомобиль, так что Михаилу едва ли удастся выбраться отсюда раньше утра. Он подволакивает ногу — пока его форд крутил одиночное сальто и неуклюже приземлялся на поцарапанный бок, он вывихнул лодыжку. Дышать тяжело и больно; кажется, сломано ребро.

Дойдя до края прогалины — за деревьями уже начинается дорога, — Люцифер вдруг останавливается, и что-то, похожее на импульсивное, дикое и совершенно забывшееся за годы, проведенные порознь, _сожаление_ , заставляет его обернуться. Ему кажется, что если он сейчас уйдет, больше они не встретятся.

Михаил, перевернувшись на спину, тяжело и глубоко дышит. Левая рука лежит на груди, правую у него, видимо, поднять сил нет. Мелко дрожит раненая нога.

Люцифер материт себя, материт его, материт машину, материт каждую блядскую молекулу на этой сраной планете, когда возвращается, чтобы грубо поднять с земли Михаила за загривок — помнит про руки — и, присев рядом, позволяя привалиться к себе, помочь подняться на ноги. Он понятия не имеет, куда его везти. К себе? Во-первых, у него нет «к себе», во-вторых, слишком опасно оставаться рядом с братом. К нему? А как будто Люцифер знает, где он живет. В купленную отцом больницу? О, нет, он не хочет быть пойманным так тупо, провести в подвале пару месяцев, лишиться зубов, ногтей и, возможно, кожи, а потом сдохнуть от боли и голода. В обычную больницу? Черте знает, чем это может обернуться. Вроде, их бизнес замаскирован под охранную компанию (а Михаил наверняка до сих пор свято верит в то, что так оно и есть на самом деле), и вопросов возникнуть не должно, но сюда могут привлечь полицию, найти _его_ кровь, _его_ оружие, _его_ машину — все, оставленное там. Люцифер изо всех сил бьет по рулю и со злостью выкрикивает: «Черт, черт, черт!». Тут же вспоминает, что в машине не один, и оглядывается на Михаила на пассажирском сидении.

А тот, мать его, в отключке.

Люцифер злится еще сильнее. Бросить бы его где-нибудь на обочине, затащить подальше в рощу — и не найдут: у него нет друзей, нет нормальной работы, на которой кому-то могло бы быть дело, в базах его не найти, а отец заметно охладел с тех пор, как узнал, что Михаил просто прогнал Люцифера, а не убил, как было приказано.

Он снова скашивает глаза. Голова Михаила болтается из стороны в сторону от неровного вождения, лицо заметно опухает, и через несколько часов он наверняка будет похож на большую недозревшую виноградину. Как и сам Люцифер.

Он едва не вылетает с дороги, не заметив вовремя развилку, и резко тормозит посреди трассы. Машину заносит, и Михаил коротко стонет от резкого движения. Люцифер сжимает руль с такой силой, что кажется, еще чуть-чуть, и пластик треснет.

— Гребаный мудак, Майк, вот ты кто. Сука, знал бы, как сильно я тебя ненавижу, — Люцифер матерится сквозь сжатые зубы, выворачивая руль.

До города три мили.

***

Михаил приходит в себя вечером того же дня в больнице. Через некоторое время к нему заходит медсестра, а почти сразу после нее — мрачный человек в костюме, и Михаил понимает, что отец уже осведомлен об инциденте. Он спрашивает, какая это больница. Услышав ответ, едва сдерживается, чтобы не рассмеяться — да, Люцифер знал, куда нужно ехать, чтобы все замяли как можно скорее. Непонятно только, как ему смелости хватило сунуться сюда. Присланный агент говорит, что его нашли в больничном парке, без сознания.

Так что Люцифер даже особо не рисковал.

Михаил думает, что надо успеть зачистить место их драки до того, как кто-нибудь случайно его обнаружит. Люцифер не просил об этом, но Михаил и сам понимает, что следов оставлять нельзя.

***

— Какого черта? — орет Михаил в темноту.

— А ты не торопился, — отвечают откуда-то с пола. Люцифер скалится, поворачивая голову в его сторону, и, не глядя, стреляет. Девушка, пытавшаяся дотянуться до автомата, дергается и замирает. Михаил узнает в ней Дюму — именно от нее пришел сигнал о помощи.

Пистолет с гулким стуком падает на пол вслед за рукой Люцифера. Михаил оглядывает помещение. Здесь еще двое — Варфоломей и, кажется, Иона. Должен быть четвертый, но больше трупов не видно. Либо успел уйти, либо остался лежать где-то в другом месте, но в первый вариант верится слабо.

Михаилу, в сущности, плевать на тех, кто умер. Единственное, что он чувствует, — это раздражение, потому что Люцифер снова его обыграл. Пряча пистолет в кобуру, он медленно спускается на площадку, где развернулось побоище.

— Выглядишь хреново, — констатирует он, глядя на Люцифера. Тот привычно одет в черное — другого на задания они почти никогда не надевают, так кровь скрывать проще, — но в нескольких местах видны дыры от пуль: на плече и предплечье, две, почти рядом, чуть выше колена.

— Не нравится — не смотри. Катись отсюда и дай мне спокойно сдохнуть, — парирует Люцифер, и пусть в его голосе злость, пусть он привычно враждебен и пытается, как обычно, создать видимость того, что ситуация под контролем, но его голос слаб, и Михаил не может не понимать, что ему больно. Чертовски, должно быть, больно. С одной стороны, приятно думать об этом, с другой, если он сейчас откинется на этом полу, потом проблем не оберешься с его шестерками. Необъяснимо, но горячо и страстно преданными.

Поэтому Михаил подхватывает его за талию и тут же получает ощутимый тычок под ребра.

— Охренел? У меня слишком много железа в организме для таких кульбитов, — Люцифер заходится кашлем. Если Михаил замирает, то не больше, чем на секунду.

— Потерпишь, — сквозь зубы отвечает он. Спасая чью-то шкуру, рассчитываешь хотя бы на фальшивую благодарность.

— Мразь, — хрипит Люцифер, хватаясь за его плечо. Михаил чувствует, как он напрягается всем телом, лишь бы не взвыть от боли, когда поднимается на ноги. Путь до машины занимает втрое больше времени.

— И куда теперь повезешь? Сжигать, закапывать или просто в поле? — Люцифер тяжело дышит, комкая водолазку на животе, и сжимает челюсти с такой силой, что вот-вот зубы начнут крошиться. Михаил едва удерживается от того, чтобы ударить его, но отвечает:

— К себе. В больницу нельзя, значит, дома тебя зашью.

В этот момент Люцифер даже о боли забывает.

Михаил почти физически чувствует возмущение, протест и (сам бы он никогда не признался) облегчение Люцифера. Он-то за последний час дважды к смерти готовился, а сейчас был уверен, что умрет как-нибудь особенно некрасиво и неприятно, потому что уж кто, кто, а Михаил на него давненько зуб точит.

— Правда пустишь в дом убийцу?

Михаил вздыхает.

— А я по-твоему кто?

— Законный… убийца, — задумчиво отвечает Люцифер. — Это другое.

— Единственное убийство, которое ты сейчас в состоянии совершить, это убийство моих нервных клеток, и в этом ты уже весьма преуспел, так что, будь добр, заткнись хотя бы на пять минут и поиграй в благодарность.

Наверное, подчинение — единственная вещь, которая в полной мере демонстрирует, как Люциферу на самом деле хреново. Будь в нем поменьше лишних дырок, уже бы зубами в горло вцепился.

***

— Ты больной? Время видел? — ухмыляется Люцифер.

— А ты как будто спишь, — кисло отвечает трубка. Люцифер поудобней перехватывает телефон и снимает очки.

— Твоя правда. Чего хотел?

— Узнать, не сжег ли ты мне дом за прошедшие три часа.

— Так. Знаешь, — в голосе Люцифера проскальзывают угрожающие нотки. — Я могу понять сомнения в моих профессиональных навыках — хотя я все равно тебя тогда уделал, прошу не забывать, — но если ты посмеешь усомниться в моем умении обращаться с духовкой, я во сне оболью тебя бензином и устрою уже запланированный пожар.

Михаил коротко вздыхает, прежде чем ответь сквозь зубы.

— Ну извини.

— Не волнуйся, тебе останется, — Люцифер загибает уголок страницы книги, которую читал, и откладывает в сторону. Михаил непременно отругает его за это, когда ( _если_ ) заметит, но Люцифер не собирается отступаться от своих привычек, даже живя в чужом доме.

— Я не вернусь сегодня, — ответ заставляет Люцифера нахмурится. — Боюсь, мы тут надолго, — последнее слово разделяет надвое рваный выдох.

— Эй, ты там трахаешься, что ли? — Люцифер резко садится. Конечно, это не всерьез, но он не собирается признаваться в том, что беспокоится. Ни себе, ни тем более Михаилу.

— Я бы не стал никому звонить, если бы выпал шанс перепихнуться, тем более тебе, — голос Михаила становится ровнее, и это настораживает Люцифера еще сильнее. — Просто операция затягивается.

Люцифер хочет добавить что-нибудь еще, но на ум, кроме шуток про «жду мужа с войны» ничего не идет, а это слишком банально. Михаил как будто чувствует заминку.

— Ладно, прощаемся. Кто знает, сколько продлится затишье. И я бы хотел вернуться в _целую_ квартиру, — он сбрасывает звонок, не дожидаясь ответа. Люцифер, поднимаясь с дивана, думает, что обязательно устроит ему промывку мозгов при встрече, а сейчас надо проверить оружие, а потом отследить сигнал телефона. Нечего шляться в одиночку по всяким там операциям.

На том конце провода вслед за телефон из другой руки на пол падает пуля. Михаил тяжело дышит, обессиленно приваливаясь к стене, и смаргивает непроизвольные слезы. Самостоятельно пришлось ковыряться в плече, чтоб этого штатного медика — ухитрился скопытиться первым. Михаил закрывает глаза. Подкрепление они вызвали, остается только ждать.

Его (не)приятно удивит появившаяся чуть раньше и не совсем та, на которую он рассчитывал, помощь.

***

— И с каких пор это стало нашей традицией? — зло спрашивает Михаил, выглядывая из-за ящиков. Люцифер, засевший ярусом выше, приветливо машет ему.

— Семейный досуг, — он бы рассмеялся, но тогда их засекут, а Люцифер не настроен, какой бы дерьмовой ни была жизнь, умирать даже не отметив тридцатилетия.

— Я тебе обеспечу семейный, мать его, досуг, — Люцифер морщится, потому что Михаил слишком громко перезаряжает свой глок (не раз становившийся причиной насмешек со стороны Люцифера, который предпочитал что-то поновее, вроде FN), и поправляет наушник. Какое-то время сидят в тишине. С той стороны глухо, как будто все, ради кого они подорвались и приехали с другого конца штата, резко решили умереть от каких-нибудь естественных причин.

Михаил получил приказ зачистить одну из точек незаконного распространения и сбыта оружия. Главное гнездо устранили без его участия, зато сюда решили послать с напарником (на выбор) и разобраться с парой-тройкой оставшихся в качестве поощрительного приза. Со злости Михаил от напарника отказался, но от Люцифера отказаться было невозможно, в основном потому, что себя он не предлагал в качестве варианта, а представлял как аксиому: _еду с тобой_. А еще нежно окрестил свои таскания за Михаилом на каждое задание традициями, _семейным досугом_ , мать его так.

Михаил раздражен, и так нельзя. Совершенно неправильно идти на дело на взводе, идти грустным, усталым, больным или злым — утром у тебя может умереть вся семья, сгореть квартира и обнулиться счета, но вечером ты должен, собранный и сосредоточенный, сидеть в засаде и думать только о тактике нападения.

Люцифер отвратительно на него влияет.

Михаил с силой бьет по магазину, рассчитывая загнать его на место с одного движения, но промахивается. Магазин вылетает из гнезда и с неприятным скрежетом по полу отлетает в сторону.

— Твою м… — успевает услышать Люцифер перед, как раздавшая автоматная очередь в щепки разносит укрытие Михаила.

Люцифер холодеет. Сжав губы — _не время для страха, приятель, надейся, что кроме деревянных там есть и металлические_ , — он хватает снайперку. Стрелявшего от противоположной стены, из-под груды брезента, выдают всполохи пламени. Люциферу не составляет труда на вскидку определить, где находится голова, даже когда прекращается очередь, но в это время выстрел раздается с другой стороны, за ним вскрик и ругательства.

Люцифер медлит — вообще-то, недопустимо, но в этой ситуации можно, — потому что накрывшее облегчение на мгновение разжижает и мышцы, и мысли. Жив, зараза. Даже ворочается, стреляет в ответ. Люцифер добивает выпавшего из укрытия контрабандиста с улыбкой. Да, у него чертовски крутой брат.

— Ты как, камикадзе? — кричит он сверху, уже не прячась.

— Нормально. Если решил, что я откинусь и квартира достанется тебе, то закатай губу, — раздается из-за груды обломков.

— Ну конечно, каждую неделю я стабильно ловлю задницей пулю только ради твоей однушки, — ворчит под нос Люцифер, спускаясь вниз. От слов Михаила, язвительных, как обычно, как и все их разговоры, как и его собственные слова в ответ, в этот раз почему-то досадно. Хочется заглянуть в глаза и спросить: _а ты правда думаешь, что мне плевать?_

— Люцифер! — теперь последовательность другая: сначала крик, потом выстрел. Люцифера отбрасывает назад. Удар приходится аккурат в солнечное сплетение. В глазах темнеет на секунду и, судорожно пытаясь вдохнуть — а легкие как будто запечатало, — он, щурясь, оглядывается по сторонам, но не может найти стрелявшего.

Его замечает уже Михаил и, Люцифер уверен, выпущенная им пуля попадает аккурат между бровей. Люцифер хорош в обращении с пистолетами, но Михаилу в этом равных нет.

Вдох сделать все еще не получается. Пока не понятно, сломаны ли ребра — он надеется, что нет, — и впервые мысленно благодарит Михаила за то, что тот все-таки заставил его надеть бронежилет. Жутко неудобная с непривычки конструкция. Он привык идти на легке и оставаться в тени, полевая работа точно была не для него, но сейчас, кажется, этот девятикилограммовый спасательный жилет спас ему жизнь.

Михаил наклоняется над ним. Ничего не говорит — губы плотно сжаты, сам бледный, движения ломаные. Поддерживает его под голову, обеспокоенно смотрит туда, куда вошла пуля. Люцифер хочет сказать, что все в порядке, что крови нет, что он даже не умрет ( _если, конечно, в ближайшую минуту сможет вдохнуть_ ). Хочет — и не может, потому что пока получается только выдыхать, по чуть-чуть, хотя в легких и без того уже вакуум.

Уже в машине, сняв наконец бронежилет и вдохнув полной грудью, он убеждается в том, что ребра целы. Только по груди растекается багровый кровоподтек. Михаил молчит, но Люцифер чувствует, _слышит_ , как у него закипает кровь. И он не знает, во что это обойдется ему на этот раз.

***

— Нет на свете большего придурка, чем ты! Выметайся, раз такой самостоятельный! — Михаил зол. Честно говоря, Люцифер не помнит, когда видел его таким в последний раз. _Видел ли вообще?_ Обычно злость Михаила тиха и холодна — это по Люциферовой части кидаться посудой и орать так, чтобы любезно оповестить квартал обо всех подробностях ссоры. А Михаил в моменты гнева, как будто отлитый из стали, не шевелится, смотрит пронизывающе, и голос у него… поистине жутко. Люцифер всегда в тайне хотел его вывести на этот уровень, когда в крик и в драку. Все-таки вышло, но…

Очень не по себе.

— Да чего ты так завелся, — Люцифер пытается пойти на попятную, но Михаил не дает ему договорить.

— Потому что мы, мать твою, договорились, — он отталкивает Люцифера, и тот морщится — ушиб сильный, — но виду не подает. — Скажешь нет? — в глазах Михаила Люцифер видит не статичный металл, а жар и бешеную лаву, и, черт возьми, в этот момент он влюбляется в Михаила немного сильнее.

— Не скажу, — бормочет он. — Просто так вышло, я же…

— Я сказал: либо не подставляешься, либо сидишь дома, — голос ниже тона на два, говорит сквозь зубы; Люцифер непроизвольно сглатывает. — На своих блядках сколько угодно под пули лезь, там твоя ответственность, — у Михаила закипает кровь. Хочется расчесать себе кожу до мяса, выдрать вены, лишь бы не зудело, не кололо, и не морозило. Странно, кровь кипит, а ужас все равно морозит. Михаил обессиленно опускается на стул. — А тут — моя.

Он забыл, что это такое — переживать за чью-то жизнь. Не просто печься о сохранности, а изнывать от тревоги и страха. Он вообще не должен вспоминать, что такое страх. Не на этой работе.

— И что мне, глаза на затылке отрастить? — Люцифер, видя, что Михаил начал остывать, делает попытку снова распалить его злость, но понимает, что облажался, даже не закончив фразу. Михаил бросает на него беглый взгляд, прежде чем с нажимом провести обеими руками по лицу, но Люцифер успевает заметить. И ужас Михаила передает ему.

Потому что у них нет прав на такие эмоции. Честно говоря, без любых было бы легче.

— Майк, прости, — вполголоса просит Люцифер, присаживаясь рядом. Неудобно, и немного тянет колено — отвык уже таких перестрелок. Приваливается лбом к Михаиловым ребрам и ждет. Пинка, или нового «выметайся», или еще какого-нибудь синонимичного к этому ряду «или».

— Либо уходи, либо… — и Люцифер мысленно добавляет себе очко. А затем сразу же сотню вычитает, потому что…

— Я не могу так. Я не могу за тебя бояться.

Потому что говорит как будто не Михаил. Ни по содержанию, ни по голосу — он ломается и, заглушенный все еще прижатыми к лицу ладонями, горчит бессилием. А еще потому что вторая часть, та, которая осталась висеть над их головами, она ведь звучала как

_береги себя_

Люцифер падает на колени и тянет Михаила на себя. Прижимается виском к его груди и слышит, как медленно и спокойно бьется чужое — _родное_ — сердце. Чувствует, _чувствует_ , как Михаил удивленно смотрит вниз, а потом, _святой боже,_ обнимает его за плечи. Люцифер еще крепче прижимает его к себе.

Прозвучало почти как признание, да?

Когда ты неоднократно пытаешься кого-то убить, а потом заявляешь, что боишься за его жизнь — да это самое громкое признание, которое только слышал мир. Люцифер улыбается.

Не плевать. И никогда не было.

***

— Может, нам уехать? — спрашивает Люцифер, и Михаил от неожиданности давится кофе. Он произносит это так буднично, как будто предлагает где-нибудь поужинать вместе или вечером посмотреть фильм. И даже не отрывается от книги, но Михаил видит, как дрожат его пальцы, когда он тянется за своей кружкой.

Михаил понимает, что Люцифер имеет в виду. Конечно, понимает, это вопрос завис в воздухе с их последней ссоры, а каждый раз, когда речь заходила о работе или об отце, его руками можно было потрогать. Михаил мог бы и дальше его игнорировать, но Люцифер, видимо, нет.

— В отпуск? — также наигранно беззаботно спрашивает Михаил. Все напряжение белым скопом стекает в костяшки впившихся в столешницу рук.

— Ты правда идиот, или притворяешься? — Люцифер пытается улыбаться, но как-обычно-тона хватило, кажется, только на первую фразу. Михаил не хочет в это играть.

— А куда? — спрашивает он тихо, отпуская столешницу, и растирает затекшие пальцы. — Куда мы от _этого_ сможем уехать? — он и сам не до конца понимает, что имеет в виду под «этим». То ли только работу ( _а что мы еще сможем делать, если умеем только убивать?_ ), то ли еще отца и шестерок Люцифера, которые ринутся за папулей и точно не простят ему такого бегства. Михаила смех разбирает, стоит представить, как они, устроившись в каком-нибудь белом деревянном домике в маленьком провинциальном городке, метлами гонят с газона увешанных гранатами наемников.

— Куда угодно. Я могу достать визы, паспорта, можем хоть в Австралию улететь, или куда-нибудь в Европу, можем сбежать в Россию или в Азию — куда захочешь, — Михаил удивленно поднимает взгляд на Люцифера. Тот тараторит, уставившись в кружку, и выглядит… раньше Михаил сказал бы, что жалким, а сейчас в голову не идет никакое сравнение, кроме как

_человечным_

Люцифер, который хочет жить, как обычный человек. Сумасшедший дом.

— Но…

— Спрячемся, — быстро перебивает Люцифер, прекрасно зная, как аргумент собирается привести Михаил. — Я умею, вспомни, сколько отец не мог меня найти. И это в Америке. В другой стране он точно нас не достанет, — впервые за весь разговор смотрит брату в глаза. — Я не позволю ему снова тебя забрать.

У Михаила, кажется, трясутся колени и отказывают легкие. Они никогда не говорили о причинах каждого этого «снова». А сам он даже не вспоминал. На самом деле, не хотел, наверное. Ему хватило пережить это один раз. Но у него была работа, чтобы отвлекаться, можно было поставить перед собой цель, например, снова дослужиться до доверия отца, взять себе пару новичков в оборот и натренировать их, взяться за сложное дело где-нибудь в Африке и исчезнуть на восемь месяцев.

А у Люцифера не было ничего этого. Была беготня по стране, потом тюрьма, досрочное, и снова беготня, уже по миру.

У него, считай, никогда не было жизни.

Михаил делает несколько ломаных вперед шагов и кладет ладони Люциферу на шею. Взгляд снизу — умоляющий. Почти как в тот раз, только тогда вместо обнимающих рук в лоб упиралось дуло пистолета.

Михаил мягко целует Люцифера в волосы, а тот притягивает его ближе, шумно выдыхая. Пульс отмеряет время: секунда — два удара, может три, Михаилу плевать, честно говоря. Прошло то время, когда ему нужно было не только эмоции контролировать, но и собственное сердцебиение, потому что вот, что на самом деле всегда выдавало его с головой. Он думает, что устал от этого. До Люцифера было не хорошо, и не плохо — было нормально, потому что он не знал, как может быть по-другому, и его устраивало жить в монохромной трясине. А с ним появились крайности, но никаких золотых середин, с ним «плохо» и «хорошо», «правильно» и «неправильно» смешивались, и Михаил с ума сходил от этого, но было что-то… что-то, что не позволяло выставить этого несносного, шумного и раздражающего наемника, объявленного в федеральный розыск, из дома, потому что он узнал это самое «по-другому».

Михаил вздыхает и улыбается. Позволяет сердцу колотиться, а глазам наливаться светом, как будто ему шестнадцать, и они с Люцифером впервые сбежали на речку за базой, на которой росли.

— Давай уедем.

Светом тоже можно заразить.


End file.
